Lilo and Stitch: The Xperiments
by Jkid391
Summary: A year after Lilo and Stitch turned all of Jumba's 625 experiments good, Dr.Hamsterviel escapes prison and sends 10 Xperiments, experiments that have extreme powers, to Earth in hopes of capturing all 625 experiments to rule the galaxy. It is now up to Lilo and Stitch to turn the Xperiments from bad to good, and stop Dr.Hamsterviel from taking over the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

"Stitch, behind you!" Lilo said while playing tag with her friends. Mertle was sitting on the bench, watching from a distance. "Ugh, I wonder why Nick plays with her in the first place. Weirdlo is extra weird now, right Gigi?" Mertle said. "Don't disrespect my cousin's friend!" replied Gigi, the talking dog. Mertle left with Gigi, saying that if Gigi does not take her side, Gigi will not get any treats. "Got you, Stitch!" says Nick, with Stitch jumping after being surprised. Stitch soon started to chase Nick to tag him back, with Lilo running away from so she could win. "Now that all the experiments are turned from bad to good, everything is back to normal!" Lilo whispered to herself.

Meanwhile, trouble was brewing on the planet Turo. A prisoner has escaped. "Whale head, he is heading over there!" says Reuben, the 625th experiment. "I know he is going over there." replies Gantu. They were chasing down the escaped prisoner, who was running down the hall of cells to the Big Red Battleship. "You will never get me, Gantu! I know a secret, a secret nobody but me and Jumba know about!" says the prisoner. The prisoner was , an evil gerbil- "Hamster, you stupid narrator!" -ok Hamsterviel, an evil hamster that attempted to capture Jumba's 626 experiments. ran into the BRB, and set course to Jumba's lab. "Well, fish-face, let's get into the police ships!" Reuben yelled. "We need something bigger to be able to destroy the BRB to prevent him from escaping again." replied Gantu. went into hyperdrive, and the BRB was gone, to another location.

"Nani, we are home!" Lilo and Stitch went up to their room, where Jumba was looking over the experiment album. "Eh, oh, hello little girl and 626." Jumba said. "Hi, Jumba. Why are you looking over the album?" asked Lilo. Stitch hopped on the bed to see what Jumba was looking at, and then passed out. "Buchi-boo!" Stitch said before he passed out. "Bochi-boo? Are you planning something involving Angel, Jumba?" Lilo asked. "Oh, yes, it has been a year since the experiments were turned to good and we defeated the Leroy-" Jumba chuckled. He thought "Leroy" was a funny name for experiment 629, who was now locked up on planet Turo. "-the Leroy army. 624 and other experiments are planning party for 626, with his contribution to turning experiments to good." stated Jumba in excitement. Stitch started to wake up and hop on his feet. "Angel!" Stitch said, excited that he would get to see Angel after so long.


	2. Chapter 2

Stitch headed outside for a walk. As he walked, he kept on seeing familiar places: the movie theater, where he met Nosy, and the corner lot, where he met Angel. "_Angel..._" Stitch said dreamily. Angel had been away touring the world after the Leroys were defeated. Mertle was right around the corner, walking with her "friends" and Fifi. "Oh look, it's Weirdlo's ugly dog. Why is it alone? Doesn't it know it might spread the ugliness?" Mertle said in disgust. "He is not ugly, he is perfectly normal!" Fifi responded. Fifa was one of Stitch's cousins, so to her, insulting Stitch was like insulting herself.

"We need to hurry and get the slug circus back together, Pleakly!" Lilo told Pleakly, who was watching his steps to avoid stepping on his flowers. "Why must you have separated them _in my garden!?_ They are gross and hideous, just like that little monster 627 and Leroy!" Bleakly angrily stated. "They were fighting over too many mud pies." Lilo feared over the small house she made out of sticks. "Here is a house! Maybe Slugger is in there? It looks pretty dirty. Slugger likes dirt." Lilo said. "I will go get the salt and put it in the houses so we never have to stomp through my garden again!"

Meanwhile, in Jumba's old lab, Hamsterviel was looking around for Xperiments, experiments made only by Jumba and were made for mass destruction. Hamsterviel had planted a special DNA pod in every one of the Xperiments though, so that they followed only Hamsterviel's orders. After finding out, Jumba started creating his own experiments and locked away the Xperiments. "Where are those stupid pods... ah! I have an idea! They might be hidden in the fake fire extinguisher!" Hamsterviel gleefully talked to himself- "Shut up you incompetent narrator!"

Hamsterviel checked the fire extinguisher, and sure enough, there was a small rattle inside. "Aha, I found the Xperiments, which I shall use to take over the galaxy and destroy 625 and the little girl! Especially the little girl! She is a pain in the neck..." Hamsterviel looked to his side, hearing Lilo's voice. There was a small screen, and on it Lilo was searching in the grass. "There was a invisible camera there? Well, once I get the Xperiments out, let's test their loyalty!


End file.
